


Color Land

by bookworm116



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these characters i made up travel to a land that they can't make any sense of, and all because of a certain cursed necklace.<br/>they will have to get through the different stages in order to save each other.<br/>and they will have to trust each other, completely.<br/>kind of hard when some of them HATE each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Land

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a story   
> made for fun  
> sorry if it's scary.....

_Issac, age 4_

_My name is Issac._

_I graduated when i was 3. graduated college, that is. i believe the youngest person ever to graduate was 10. well, i have beaten that record. not to sound smug or anything, but i am smart enough that i can afford to be smug sometimes._

_the way you can tell me apart is i have a little blue suit on all the time. and a blue hat. i cover my enormous head with it._

_My head, when uncovered, looks a bit odd, so i wear the hat. my head is much too big for my body, because i am so smart._

_i am one of three triplets. i was the firstborn, and my two brothers, bob and william, were next, respectively._

_i have an excellent memory. i can tell you what the weather was on a certain day last year, and no, i am not autistic. just extremely bright. one of my colleagues is though, and he is the second smartest person i know. excepting me, of course._

_the second born triplet, bob, is not so bright._

_in fact, people call him stupid._

_i don't believe my brother is stupid, in fact he's very bright for four years of age. but having two brothers who are more than extremely bright makes him appear stupid, even if he's not._

_the third born, william, who's full name is charles william, but we call him by his middle name as he'll answer to nothing else._

_bob's full name is robert william, and i of course am issac william._

_william will not answer to Will, or Billy, or Liam, or Charles, or Charlie, or Chuck. he only answers to william._

_he's extremely pigheaded and always stealing my things._

_he's very good at voice acting, and can apparently pull off my voice._

_i don't think i sound as whiny as he makes me, though._

_then there is the subject of girls._

_yes, i'm only four but since i have graduated from college i think i should start thinking about girls._

_i have a girlfriend, patsy, who is extremely intelligent and loves gymnastics._

_i was on my way to see her when the floor started shaking._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 Bella, age 2

bella bella bella, bella bella bella bella bella bella bella bella bella bella bella bella. BELLA. BELLA. BELLA BELLA BELLA.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Robyn, 9

okay so like my name is robyn, and i have a better fashion sense than anyone in this lame-o orphanage.

my daddy shipped me here since he's incredibly busy being c.e.o of his company and all.

i'm visiting my lame-o cousins, patsy, lilly, and lizzy.

patsy's always doing dumb Gymnastics, and lilly's always doing dumb ballet.

lizzy's 5, and.. she doesn't do anything but stalk her so called 'boyfriends.'

i don't think william and bob want to be her boyfriends.

she has this crazy idea that when she gets older she can be married to both of them.

ha, as if.

so i was deciding what to wear, red dress or green, when the floor started moving, shaking around, and i was being held by this giant bubble.

that's all i remember before it all went black.

________________________________________________________________________________________

William, 4

so i'm practicing kung fu, because i'm awesome, and suddenly i'm trapped in this bubble and wake up in bizzare-o-land with the screaming queen of fashion next to me, yelling about how she didn't get to pick her stupid dress.

um, i'd be freaking more concerned about the facts like, oh, i dunno, WHERE WE ARE, MAYBE?

oh, by the way, my name's william, and you can't call me anything other than that.

Robyn goes around me, yelling up at the sky about how she's gonna sue them for this, whoever  _they_ are.

then she picks me up and screams, "this is all your fault william! you and your little band of munchkins did this!!!"

i shake her off.

"i have no idea where we are, robyn, so JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

i look around at the pretty scenery.

yellow everything.

yellow sky, yellow grass, yellow horizon line.

like some kid took a big paintbrush and wiped yellow over everything.

and wiped out civilization, too. there was no sound at all except robyn and mine's breathing.

oh yeah, and her screaming.

"GET US. OUT OF HERE!" she yells in my ear, running over to kick a big stone.

it doesn't move.

eerie.

i reach down and touch the grass.

i can't bend it.

everything's frozen.

issac would scream at me for saying this, but...

WHAT. THE. HELL.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 


End file.
